


Diamond Skies

by Mustachebabs



Series: Normandy Complex [18]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: Slow mornings and quiet conversations.





	Diamond Skies

Jack wakes up slowly. She awakens to soft light and white curtains bellowing in the cool breeze from the open window. The curtains in her room aren’t white. Sitting up, she rubs her face to drive the sleepiness away and jump start her memories from the night before. As the soft white sheets slip from her bare torso, it comes back to her.

This is Miranda’s room. 

Soft touches and slow whispers resurface. A smile draws itself in her features as everything comes back in flashes. Miranda's eyes all over her, accompanied by her hands and lips. Everything had felt like being in a cloud. A softly burning desire.

Once she’s convinced it wasn’t all just a dream, Jack finds a shirt discarded on the floor and slips into it before she walks out into the hallway. The kitchen comes into view, where she locates Miranda. Her back is to Jack and she’s wearing a white silk robe. The girl with the kaleidoscope eyes. Jack walks up behind her, moving silently in bare feet. Arms wrap around her waist softly and she rests her head on Miranda’s shoulder, taking in her scent. The night before has returned to Jack now and it has started a warmth within her chest. 

“Good morning.” Miranda whispers and Jack can feel her smile as she relaxes in her arms. 

“‘Morning.” Jack’s voice is muffled as she keeps her face buried in Miranda’s skin.

“Did you sleep well?”

A nod is the only answer for a moment and then another flash comes back to her and Jack lifts her head.

“I had a very pleasant dream.”

Jack having moved, Miranda looks over her shoulder to make eye contact with her for a moment. “Oh?”

The hands wrapped around Miranda’s hips start to slowly travel the length of her upper body as Jack sways their bodies side to side distractedly. “We were on a boat in a lake, drifting away slowly…” Jack’s voice is distant as she recalls the memory. “The sun was in your eyes, but you had the most beautiful smile.”

Miranda turns around in her arms, framing Jack’s face with her hands. “My, who wouldn’t with those words said to them.”

They smile at each other before their lips meet. Jack almost feels like she’s back in the dream again, walking over a bridge. Hand in hand and happy.


End file.
